


月光蛾

by CheeseOthello



Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOthello/pseuds/CheeseOthello
Summary: 前言：这是一个由《CodeGeass反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话开始的一个悖论的平行世界。在这个世界朱雀没有被修耐泽尔煽动去刺杀第98代皇帝查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚。一个因为朱雀没有出现在神根岛而最终鲁鲁修一人破灭诸神之黄昏的世界。一个鲁鲁修独自设计未来，却由于朱雀最后站在娜娜莉与修奈泽尔一边与白王的他为敌，让他最终败于兰斯洛特与芙蕾雅而没有机会进行零之镇魂曲的世界。在这个世界第100代皇帝娜娜莉顺利登基，并与第一骑士朱雀成为王权派，而宰相修耐泽尔曾经扶持傀儡的计划落空遂割据为宰相派。在这里布里塔尼亚的政局长期呈现两厢制衡的胶着状态。新旧的碰撞，利益的退进，政见的相左，有的是危机四伏，火花四溅。在这里虽然蹒跚，但布里塔尼亚，日本与世界却仍然不得不走进新世界，一个不安定却因为人类寻求幸福的欲望而依旧在新生的新世界。在这个世界里布里塔尼亚第99代前皇帝鲁鲁修沦为了由朱雀监管关押在第一骑士领地——日本自治区的秘密囚犯，被隔绝于前进世界之外。在这里朱雀和鲁鲁修失去了互相谅解，放下一切的机会，却又被还回了在彼此身边陪伴的时间。从18至32岁，甚至再往后的爱恨纠葛，一切也许会因为活着而不同……之前发布过的《问浮生》，作为这整篇故事的缩影，横跨十几年的时光。当时曾言明那是一篇独立番外，其中每段回忆都与故事主体情节相联系，每个细节背后都有一个完整故事。那么从今往后，请把《问浮生》当作时间的索引，故事的目录，用它串起这个永远填不满的世界。接下里的故事发生在藤本屋复兴，藤本由父亲代领第一次前往枢木宅送料，并鬼使神差的瞥见被捆绑放置的鲁鲁修之后。与给藤本空隙偷窥到鲁鲁修的引朱雀离开的那通电话带着因果的轮回。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571884
Kudos: 14





	月光蛾

1

天空中爆裂绽放开金雀花图案的烟花，每一个迸裂白金火花的闪点最终都变成流火的瀑布，如此壮丽的绝景引得参加这场庆典的人群在地上发出阵阵高呼。

那如同星辰引爆的接连飞火，将夜空照亮的如同白昼，而这份光芒也悄悄潜进了远离尘嚣孤绝世间的阴冷古宅。

“砰！”，又一声烟花的轰雷。

感到被自己提起腰胯只能用手脚艰难撑地的人，从体内深处将一丝颤抖放大，最后抵达穴内扩成一下剧烈的绞紧。突如其来的“吸吮”让任坚硬的阴茎在其体内肆虐的另一个人微微皱了一下眉头。他被爆炸的巨响吓到了吗？！在现在这样的状况下？放慢进出的速度，长出一口气，便更清晰的感受到包裹上来的肠道温热又急切，这不同于抽插的新鲜快感让已经被性事烧糊的脑子有了一丝清醒。

他就这样被自己顶住四肢着地艰难的撑着，从回廊里漏进来的烟花闪光爬上他已经发红的身体，显现出一种月下樱花的银粉色。发抖痉挛的身体让蕾丝胸罩与内裤边缘飞起的银耳边轻轻颤动，仿佛被春雨轻轻拍打的绣球花瓣。滑脱一侧的肩带，丝袜的吊带，在被推进门时就被撕裂的珍珠白晚礼服的裙摆闪烁着碎光一起缠绕在他身上。汗水与臀缝里流出的性液浸湿了的细网眼丝袜，每一缕丝索都泛着金属的光泽，被吊带拉扯紧紧勒着伸直打颤的双腿。被迫翘起迎合的发红臀瓣随着每一次撞击，轻轻荡出波动。他那里被自己的巨物撑的没有一丝皱褶，透着艳红。润滑剂与前液搅成一团顺着从穴里连出的粉红电线一股股流出来，在电线的最低点变成一颗颗藕断丝连的珠子落下。

“淫乱！刚才在宴会上穿着这样不知羞的裙子，当着她的面就高潮了三次，你的这具身体离开我什么都做不了！”

喘息着说着如刀子般的语言，这句话里的每一个字都会让说话的人有一种快意。这幅光景，朱雀感觉自己体内的兽性已经再也无法控制，操坏他，弄碎他，再把他捏成只能生活在自己的阴茎上的造物，这些嗜血又黑暗的念头变成下身摆动撞击的力度，加快的速度，重重的插入，急急的抽出。同时伸手摸上鲁鲁修的大腿内侧，他在重重弹了几下皮筋之后将别在那里的遥控器推到最大。这些席卷而来的刺激让他身下的鲁鲁修抠着榻榻米的手指随着身体的痉挛指甲迸裂，编织榻榻米的坚韧草线也被狠狠抓断。但他仍然不满足，只想顶的更深，插的更狠。随着朱雀乱暴的进入，鲁鲁感觉体内剧烈震动的椭圆球被越推越深，异物用异常的方式越发的进入他的身体，让他产生了巨大的恐惧。他终于尖叫起来，但这仿佛只是更加刺激了朱雀的欲望，又一次不顾一切的深插，在深埋肠道内的电线卡住朱雀的阴茎冠状沟时，他伏下身子咬着鲁鲁修的肩膀射了出来了。

他仍然没离开。

鲁鲁修在朱雀伏在自己身上享受余韵的漫长时间里，渐渐找回了五感。难过的姿势让身体难堪重负，朱雀的重量，身体里仍然埋着不走的肉棒的形状，那个已经震动了四五个小时仍然不眠不休的折磨，从穴口，肩膀，双脚，还有手指传来的疼痛……

这些都比不上……他只能存在于此。

他不会也不能催促朱雀离开，他只能等着，等到朱雀觉得可以结束为止。但他今天……能不能稍微有一点希望。快结束吧，脑子里挥之不去的刚刚见到的那个于光辉王座上有着与记忆里不同的威严又有着与记忆里同样温柔的女孩，他已经……撑不住了。

“主人。”

拯救鲁鲁修的是铃木在屋外的一声低唤。虽然没说是什么事，但语气凝重。朱雀听罢立刻站起来，阴茎猛然抽离的那一瞬间，鲁鲁修身体里最后一丝力气也随之被带走。朱雀抓起旁边的盒子里的纸巾，握住自己黏糊的阴茎少做擦拭便拉上制服的拉链整装离开。留下瘫倒在地上的鲁鲁修失神的望着满地的纸团，任体内的跳蛋嗡嗡的震动，仿佛这具被干到只会一下一下抽搐的身体已经不剩任何灵魂。

仍然在天空中闪烁着，庆祝日本自治区成立三周年庆典的烟花。为了向亲临日本的女王陛下致敬，天空中炸开了娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚的名字，粉红的火花，周围飞舞着流星。然而这些都只能徒劳的映在鲁鲁修的眼中，进不了他的心里。

2

推开别院的门，朱雀疾步穿过庭院往门口走去。

在刚才的三周年宴会的庆典宴会上，娜娜莉的目光几次长时间的停留在被包裹进珍珠白拖地礼裙里紧紧依偎着自己的鲁鲁修身上。朱雀确定没人发现鲁鲁修，被体内的跳蛋刺激着的鲁鲁修一直都没能把脸从他的怀抱中抬起来。第一圆桌骑士娇嗔害羞的女伴与死掉的前代皇帝？！别开玩笑了。更何况娜娜莉如果真的发现，她不会整场都那么平静，所以这只是他们兄妹之间说不清道不明的感应吗？

毕竟……在本国筹划庆典的时候，是朱雀提出可以安排娜娜莉来见见鲁鲁修，他相信至少鲁鲁修是想见到娜娜莉的，非常想。他至今还记得娜娜莉听罢立刻果断拒绝的表情，慌张矛盾之后拉出的笑容一如当年她与鲁鲁修谈判完向他宣布鲁鲁修.Vi.布里塔尼亚将由第一骑士的他自己压赴日本关押时一般勉强。她那时候和鲁鲁修隔着牢笼究竟谈了什么，怎么谈的……这对朱雀来说是永远的谜，但那之后鲁鲁修便毫无反抗的跟随他来到日本被关进了四面高墙的这座古宅。

娜娜莉不想见鲁鲁修吗？朱雀始终觉得这是一个错误的表象。因为当鲁鲁修得知娜娜莉要来日本，央求自己带他去看她时的表情和娜娜莉拒绝时的是如出一辙的慌张又矛盾。向来不配合又狡猾的他甚至为此毫不犹豫的脱下自己的衣服穿起女人的蕾丝，张开腿亲自将跳蛋塞进了后穴而丝毫没有质疑交换条件的荒谬与不合理……他本来……即使鲁鲁修不做这些，最终他也一定会……

想到这儿，朱雀心中莫名烦躁，手上使劲差点扯断圆桌骑士服上的金链。甩开这些思绪，他的颇为不耐烦的质问铃木:“谁找我，如果是女王陛下那边的人我有说过我回家一趟就会立刻回去行宫接手安保戒严吧，他们在着急什么？！”

“不是的……”

铃木跟在旁边谨慎的摇头，刚要开口解释，朱雀就远远地看见迫不及待已经自行闯进来的客人，那只有孤孤单单的两个人。

是娜娜莉！她……为什么会来？！不是不见鲁鲁修吗？！

只带着咲世子，带着不顾一切的急切，忘记自己不要见哥哥的坚决。飞奔出行宫，穿梭过夜路，娜娜莉终于遵从着自己心底的声音，来到了这个地方。她想他，每一个细胞都叫嚣着她想要见哥哥，即使自己当年被哥哥拒绝在碧湖殿的房门外，即使她只能隔着门听着哥哥的声音与他对话，即使最终她没有在哥哥抢先说出要去日本时鼓起勇气挽留已经恨自己入骨的哥哥……这是当然的吧，自己联合他的敌人与他的挚友打败了他夺走了他的王位与世界，夺走了他未来与希望。但是她仍然爱他，她哥哥见到她不会愉快，但是……她现在此时此刻只是一个思念着哥哥的小女孩，她听从了自己任性的愿望，她要见他。

见此情景，朱雀赶紧冲铃木打了个手势然后迎上去从咲世子手中接过轮椅。娜娜莉为谁而来显然不过，但这个世界上知道鲁鲁修还活着的人……朱雀马上截停咲世子跟随的脚步，娜娜莉也明白了朱雀的意思，转身拉住咲世子手，微微的笑了笑：“我有朱雀君照顾就行了，咲世子就先回行宫等我吧。”

收到命令，咲世子得体的点点头离开，没有任何多余的情绪。等到旁人完全消失后娜娜莉伸手紧紧抓住朱雀圆桌骑士外套的下摆，眼睛里充满了光芒：“朱雀君，哥哥在哪？”

烟花还在放着，夜空中周围装饰变成花瓣的娜娜莉的名字和今天傍晚在宴会房间尽头被花团锦簇的娜娜莉的脸在鲁鲁修的脑海里重叠在一起。她长大了，当年鼓鼓的婴儿肥脸庞稍微瘦了些，变得更长的头发盘在脑后，紫罗兰色的眼睛里除了能治愈一切的温柔还多了很多坚定的力量，她已经是一个优秀的统治者了……他是已经有太久没能见到娜娜莉了，他们的最后一面本该在碧湖殿，第100代女王陛下来决定他这个阶下囚的去留生死。但他把她关在了房门外，他不能让她看见自己身上那些被朱雀弄出的伤痕和皇袍上干涸的精斑。他们隔着门喊话，看不见对方的表情，也看不见彼此的狼狈……但他知道不论娜娜莉说什么他必须离开她……娜娜莉所期待的温柔的世界里，他只是个罪恶的过去，碍眼的障碍，不被需要的存在……

不能再利用娜娜莉的温柔，他抢先封死了自己的退路，所以他……

“女王陛下正在来的路上！”

就在鲁鲁陷入深深的回忆时，铃木翻下房顶夺门而入。与她伪装的老弱外表不符，此刻她不得不展露她隐藏的忍者工夫。她走了比朱雀推轮椅走的正常道路近许多的屋顶，第一时间冲回鲁鲁修的房间，而进门头件事就是收拾地上的纸团和撕裂的布条。

当铃木收完地上的垃圾开始重新摆放被两人刚刚激烈的肢体接触打乱的房间摆设时，鲁鲁修终于从这道天上劈下的惊雷里惊醒过来。已经来不及体会自己是什么心情，他从地上竭尽全力站起来，开始手忙脚乱解着身上的蕾丝内衣和礼服。但指甲折断的手指根本没法第一时间解开这些复杂的锁扣，他几试不成急中生智把肩带褪下带着整件抹胸礼服全部一下从身上扯下去，再迅速抓起放在架子上的藏青色和服罩衫抄在身上遮住堆在腰间的布料，紧赶慢赶着被铃木搀扶住踉跄翻上自己的床。

在他慌张的把被子拉过来遮住荒唐的下身的同时，娜娜莉的声音便出现在了门外。

“……真的很抱歉，之前是我说不过来的，但最后还是没忍得住……明明哥哥就在离我这么近的地方。不过如果哥哥已经睡了，我看看他的睡脸就好，不用叫醒他……不如说我希望他睡着了，因为他一定很不愿意见我。”

“没有的事儿，鲁鲁修看见你会很高兴的。”朱雀安抚的拍拍娜娜莉的肩，他怎么可能不愿意见你，他为了见你甚至往死里作践自己也再所不惜……

听着声音渐渐推进，铃木最后把手里捏着的刚才慌乱中鲁鲁修身上落下的蕾丝碎片塞在椅垫下，门便被推开了。

“哥……哥……”娜娜莉被朱雀推到门口，看见靠在床上的鲁鲁修还醒着，眼睛就这么直直的望着她，一滴眼泪静静的掉了下来。

3

小心翼翼的抬起轮椅，越过门槛放进室内。朱雀转头瞥了一眼天空中的火树银花，又看了看卧在塌上的鲁鲁修，伸手把门在自己背后拉上，让被隔绝在外面的爆裂声变得柔和。而娜娜莉早等不住朱雀关门走神再来推她前行，自己启动轮椅的电动装置心无旁骛直直向鲁鲁修的身边赶去。

被盖在被单下的鲁鲁修的左手一把掐住自己的右手，他仍然套着丝袜的双腿紧张的蜷在一起。不能动！他在心里告诫自己，不论现在他是多么希望能起身搂住自己最亲爱的妹妹，用亲吻抹平她眉头的沟壑，用拥抱消去她眼睛里的不安。下意识的又把藏青和服的开襟往身上抄了抄，目测娜娜莉停在床边咫尺的距离，观察她的双手不安的在轮椅扶手上摩挲，猜想她一定是想伸手又不敢，他自己却只能被子里攥紧拳头。

“好久不见了，娜娜……我是说，女王陛下。”

我一定笑的很难看，否则娜娜莉的眼睛里不会突然出现这么心碎的光芒，早知道就在这间房间多装一面镜子，我就可以看到自己的表情了。朱雀为什么这个时候退得的远远的，他为什么要把铃木一起带到房间外？他是看守不是吗？！好好过来向娜娜莉报告工作啊！告诉他我很好，是一个听话的犯人，不用她担心，这不是你的应尽的职责吗？只有我一个人……只剩我一个人，我要如何让她相信……

纷乱的思绪在这句冰冷的问候背后把鲁鲁修的脑子塞的满满的。为了不让自己的手再下意识想要伸向娜娜莉，他甚至不得不把一只手拿到了被子外捏住被面，故作镇静。

娜娜莉没有回应他的问好，她仿佛每一秒都是最后一秒般深深的凝望着自己的哥哥，他像妈妈的那头乌黑头发，他像爸爸的那双深紫色的眼睛，他曾经会因为自己而拉起弧度的嘴角，他曾经会拥抱自己的胸膛，他……她想要把他的模样一点不拉的重新刻进自己的记忆里。三年了……哥哥的时间仿佛凝固在了那一天，却又仿佛走过了三个世纪那么漫长。

他的体温还如自己记忆中一般的温暖吗？

终于，她还是伸出了手，颤颤巍巍的一点点的却坚定的。

……她想要碰触自己的哪里吗？鲁鲁修压抑住心中巨大回握住的渴望，有些惊慌。她把手伸过来，她想要碰触的是……自己的手？！突然想起娜娜莉那上天眷顾的能力，鲁鲁修感觉心被那只手紧紧攥住，娜娜莉会知道的，她会知道的！

“啪！”在娜娜莉的指尖轻轻挨上鲁鲁修手背的一瞬间，顾不上这是何等的伤害与拒绝，鲁鲁修使劲全身最后一点力量打开她的手，又赶紧把手收回被子里整个身体都朝床塌的更深处缩去。

娜娜莉被拒绝的手就这样被打停在半空，她先是吃惊的瞪大了眼睛随即却莫名了然，即使她收回胸口的手带着全身都在发抖却仍然在勉强自己笑起来：“哥哥，对不起，是我得意忘形了。我忘了你连我的脸都不想见更何况是牵你的手……我这个让你……”

“不……不是的！”

娜娜莉的笑容与发抖的身体狠狠刺痛了鲁鲁修的心。他的感情越过他的理智，身体快过他的大脑，从靠垫堆里一下坐了起来。他最原始的本能让他对受伤的娜娜莉永远无法无动于衷，不管后果如何他一定会对这样的娜娜莉伸出手：“不是你想的那样，我永远都不会……嗯！……”

仍然在鲁鲁修体内震动的跳弹因为剧烈的体位变化而要命的碾住了他的前列腺，骤然窜起的强制性快感瞬间夺走了他的全部力气。本来要回握住娜娜莉的手，本来想要拥抱娜娜莉的身体全变成了一滩烂泥瘫倒在床上。在骤然变矮的视野里，在止不住的粗喘里，鲁鲁修还是能明了的看见娜娜莉因为他突然倒下而变得惊慌无措的脸，还能清晰的听见娜娜莉嘶声的担心呼唤，还能绝望的感到后穴里的精液在一股股涌出。娜娜莉正在担心他，忘了刚才自己拒绝她的伤害，纯然的担心着她……她就快要忘记自己还坐着轮椅的扑过来了，她想抱住自己搀扶自己，一如他现在想做的。但是，我亲爱的妹妹你别过来，我不能……

“哥哥……你怎么？！你是不是生病……啊！”娜娜莉慌乱急切的动作让她的轮椅被鲁鲁修的床脚绊住。失去重心的她从轮椅上往前跌落，眼看就要摔倒，电光火石间鲁鲁修用最后的力量伸出手臂挡在她的身前拦住了她下坠的趋势，却因为她的冲力手臂狠狠嗑在床沿上，吃痛的闷哼一声。

“哥哥，你没事吧！”

借势缓冲，滑落在地上坐下的娜娜莉感受到撞击瞬即巨大的相互作用力，也听见鲁鲁修的痛呼。她知道刚才那一下绝对嗑的很严重，赶紧抱住哥哥拯救她的手臂掀开衣袖查想查看鲁鲁修的伤势。

然后……所有纸糊的自欺欺人都被撕的粉碎。

被娜娜莉叫进去的朱雀，只看见鲁鲁修合着自己刚到日本时借他的藏青和服罩衫躺在床上直直的看着天花板，而娜娜莉一言不发的坐在地上靠着床沿。

他们发生了……

“朱雀君，扶我一下。”娜娜莉向朱雀伸出手，却低着头看不见表情。

“Yes， your Majesty.”

回答着这样的话，有些迟疑的走过去。伸手把娜娜莉抱起来，轻轻放回轮椅里，这期间娜娜莉背对着鲁鲁修一眼都没有回望。他自己却在直起身时被娜娜莉狠狠的拉住领口。

朱雀被迫对上了娜娜莉那双平时都温柔的能滴水的眼眸，现在那里面翻滚着他从没见过的怒涛……但她眼中的滔天巨浪是这般的混乱，与其说是在排山倒海向朱雀爆发却更多的像是在淹没自己。

在这期间，娜娜莉几次张嘴想要说话，却最终没能发出声音……而在娜娜莉背后的鲁鲁修一动不动仿佛已经失去了意识。

“……我今天就在这里过夜了。枢木卿……”仿佛是被自己脱口而出的生硬称呼吓到，娜娜莉突然停住自己的话，令人坐立不安的沉默又开始在这个空间里累积。被困于其中的三个人似乎不得不这样僵持到……

鲁鲁修突兀的打破了这个平衡：“我在潘多拉贡说过的话，永远都不会变，女王陛下。让我回到那个令我作呕的地方，不如在这里杀了我。”

仿佛被一把剑插进心里，娜娜莉突然丢失刚才所有的气势汹汹，听罢她只能颓然放开朱雀的衣襟：“朱雀君，对不起，刚才那么失态。是我错怪了一些人，一些事，只为了能推卸自己的责任，这不是一个统治者应有的样子，我反省。但是……今晚还能让我住在这里吗？我不想再回行宫了。”

我想……哪怕只是离哥哥近一点久一点。

娜娜莉……你没有错怪任何人。

娜娜莉……你不该怪罪你自己。

4

夜已深，曲已终，人亦散。

即使用尽全力去听，空气里也只剩下静默。

这个城市，这个自治区，这个国家都已经进入了安眠。

搂着骑士剑，朱雀在黑暗中靠在纸门边，无意识的揪扯着剑道服上的绳结，缩回脚躲避着漏进来的月光。娜娜莉已经在隔壁主屋睡着，他作为第一骑士要彻夜守护女王的安全，尤其这里不是警备完全的行宫，不过外面还有铃木照看……应该没什么问题。

今天是满月呢，刚才的烟花让人都没能注意到挂在天边如玉的满月。现在万籁俱寂，除了星光在旁边衬托再无东西和它争辉。真是美丽的月亮啊……朱雀出神的望着那轮月亮，虫鸣草响便轻轻的替他数着时间，在天亮之前他还有无数时分而今天发生太多的事情。可笑的是，那里面却没有一件他敢拿出来整理细思

他害怕……那背后掩盖的真相与真心……

“谁！”

屋里有脚步声，即使来人的声音极其轻，但仍然逃不过朱雀的耳朵。他仿佛是在渴望这个，任何人任何事都好，让他不要一个人在这里静静的与逃无可逃的现实相对而坐。

来人听到呼喝，便从屋里的阴影里走出来。银白色的月光一点一点爬上那个人的身体，让朱雀看清他的每一寸肌肤。樱花色的振袖里裹着仍然凌乱却没脱下的女式内衣，它们已经从被性液弄湿的状态又复变干了，花边全招展在空中。

是鲁鲁修，披着朱雀送的他最喜欢的那件衣服来到朱雀面前。

“鲁鲁修，你……”朱雀看清来人放下紧握在手里的剑，但他马上就注意到了鲁鲁修的变化而一句话卡在胸口。

穿着绝美樱花和服的鲁鲁修眼睛却映不进任何的东西。他呆呆的站在朱雀面前，仿佛一具被抽走灵魂的人偶。他一步一步慢慢向朱雀走去，站进月光里让自己一览无遗。粉红的和服从他身上滑下，露出被黑色蕾丝缠绕的身体。他转身背对朱雀，伸手勾开嵌在自己臀缝里丁字裤的带子，让这根绣着花的缎带绷在自己一边的臀肉上不要碍事。两只手一起掰开后穴，已经因没电而停止震动的艳粉红跳弹在他穴口的收缩放松里露出了一个头。然后他伸手把别再大腿上的粉红遥控器拉出来任它在空中摆动。这虽然让他被刺激的开始轻轻发抖，但也随着摇摆拉扯的重力，那个跳弹开始一点点滑出穴口。

“啪！”最终它落在地上摔的粉碎。

但这还不是鲁鲁修要做的全部……带着让朱雀连话都说不出的异样氛围，他重新转身回来。这次他解开了内裤的系带，让蕾丝内裤滑落到左腿丝袜与吊带链接处卡着。那里细腻的大腿肌肤上还留着用圆珠笔刻到皮肤发红一片的“正”字，在今晚之前每次朱雀强迫他与他交欢后他都会这样无声抗议。现在他赤裸着这样的下身慢慢跪下，一步一步朝朱雀爬去。用嘴咬开剑道服腰带的绳结，他一边伸手搓揉朱雀的阴茎一边用倒下去的力量将朱雀压在地上。他本来就一塌糊涂的私处在朱雀的阴茎上来回碾过，几个回合后他感觉到身下的东西已经挺起，便一言不发的抓住那个大家伙往自己的身体里塞去。

“你干什么！”朱雀挣扎着半起身，用最后一丝理智按住鲁鲁修硬塞的手，“娜娜莉还在隔壁睡着！”

“为什么要这么问？”

终于出声的鲁鲁修骑在进入一半的龟头上，歪着头疑惑的看着急的满头大汗的朱雀。见朱雀回答不出，他使劲把腰一沉，将一整根滚烫的棒子一口气吞了进去。在长达四五秒的痉挛后他长出一口气，看着外面的月亮为下一次插入而提前抽出着抬起自己的屁股，眨了眨被生理性泪水濡湿的眼睛。

“我不过是一个囚犯，一块泄欲用的肉块罢了。”


End file.
